Stormy Mayhem
by Kiki-Rosa
Summary: Not really a Bella/Sam story. More of a Kristen/Chaske story. A what if, if you may. Something that i was just playing around with. ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

The cast and crew currently filming the new instalment to the Twilight Saga were currently being separated into two separate groups to prepare for the incoming onslaught of a thunderstorm. The first group, consisting of largely of the crew and supporting cast, were being hauled off down town to a separate location to wait it out, while the main cast was staying at our current location. This of course leading to my current situation. Kiowa thought it would be a genius idea for everyone to convene in his hotel rooms for a scary movie marathon until the storm passed over.

Waiting for the elevator door to open on the 20th floor, I was jumping up and down like a little girl. I was excited to say the least. We had been working non-stop for the past 3 weeks, 18 hour days out in the cold, and even though the break was brought on by the storm, I was more than over joyed for a little R and R.

I practically ran my way down the lavish darken hotel corridor to room 20189, where the rest of the cast had gathered. Knocking on the door, I only had to wait a few minutes before Kiowa greeted me.

"Kristen. Your finally here. Come on in." he said enthusiastically as he ushered me into his suite. "Everyone's already here and we have just popped the first movie in.." he continued as we finally reached his packed lounge room. "ahh.. " he said realising his new dilemma. "okay, well you have two choices as to where to sit. You can sit with me and Tyson on the floor over there to try and even up the male to women ratio" he said pointing towards where Tyson was stretched out over some over-sized cushions, that someone had placed up against one of the couches. ".. or you could sit on Chaske's lap" he finished a little mischievously.

Taking a quick look around the room to see if there was any other options, I noted that Alex, Bronson and Julie were all curled up on one couch; Taylor, Tinsel, Rob and Boo Boo were seated on another, while Kellan and Nikki were laying together on the floor and Ashley and Jackson were seated not too far from where Tyson and Kiowa had set up shop.

Looking towards the final couch, and its current occupant, I sent out a silent pray that he wouldn't mind sharing the single couch with me, as Tyson and Kiowa began to make themselves comfortable, popping one of the many bowls of popcorn in between them, along with a bowl of lollies and a couple of drinks. There was no way in the world I wanted to sit between those two after they had eaten a few bowls of the popcorn.

Walking cautiously over to the couch, I took in the sight that was all bronzed and manly, coyly asking "do you mind sharing with me?" He looked stunned at first but then answered with a curt nod. Lifting the thick woollen rug he had wrapped around his body, so that I could sit on his lap, I took a step forward placing myself on his lap and getting comfortable, overcome by the feeling of his strong muscled bronzed arm wrapping the rug around my body making sure to cover over lower halves as we settled in to watch the movie. It appears that to go without tonight's theme, the first up of the list of movies was Scream.

Halfway through the movie and after multiple scares resulting me jumping somewhat uncomfortably in his lap I found myself resting back against his toned chiselled body, my head on his shoulder, resting in the nook of his neck, I felt his arms tighten around my waist, holding me in closer to his body. The atmosphere of the darkened room heightening all my other senses. The only light coming from the horror packed screen, the sounds of some of the other occupants snoring as they dozed off, having already seen it. The scent of his aftershave encasing my mind and soul. I couldn't think straight. Giving in to the incessant need I had carried with me ever since out first meeting, I lifted my head and looked him dead in the eye, to see any sign of hope or wanting there. With his emerald eyes staring back at me, I saw lust and passion and what I needed to see the most. Subtly moving forward, I gave him every chance to stop me, I placed my lips on his. Kissing him softly; sweetly urging him for some form of reaction. Pulling back just a little, still able to feel his laboured breath on my mouth, I give him a cheeky satisfied smile, before lowering my lips once more.

This time the kiss wasn't soft. I captured his lower lip in mine, forcing him to grant me entrance. My tongue gliding over his, a battle for dominance following. My hands moved from my lap to around the base of his neck pulling him impossibly closer. He grabbed my hips, turning me on his lap so that I was now facing him, taking control of the situation. His tongue glided over mine, before exploring the rest of my mouth. His hands resting on my hips trying to hold me in place, as my body betrayed me trying to grind up on him.

We were torn apart by a simple "ahern" cough coming from the other side of the room. Pulling apart slightly we both turned to see where the offending noise came from, my hands still resting on either side of his face.

"you two wanna get a room, or should we just continue watching?" Alex threw our way not so quietly.

With a quick look at each other and a small smile playing on my lips, we pulled apart, our apologies chorusing each other as we went back to the movie.

I felt his breath on my neck before I heard his words " not that I'm complaining, but what was that?" he whispered in my ear, trying to not draw any more attention to us.

"about three years overdue" I replied seductively

"three years overdue?" he questioned

"yeah, three years overdue. A girl could seriously die waiting for you to make a move" I joked, turning to place a chaste kiss on his chin

"you knew?" he asked stunned. I just nodded my head. Giving up on this little game, I turned to face him once more.

"I wouldn't be able to interest you in getting out of here, would I" I asked seductively, becoming quite tired of the movie and aching to feel Chaske where I needed him the most. With a quick glance around to see if anyone had been paying any more attention to us, I stood up, missing the silent praise and whisper of 'finally' Alex shot our way,. Moving towards the door, his large hand resting perfectly within mine, I waited until we were just outside the darken room and standing alone in the also darkened hall, before pushing him up against the wall. My lips attacking his once again. My hands roaming his body, mesmerized in the feel of each and every inch of his warm skin.

"my room or yours?' I whispered into his lips, never once breaking contact, before I was whisked up in his arms and carried down the darkened hallway.

"Mine" he said forcefully, earning a small yelp from me as he nipped away at my lip.


	2. Stormy Mayhem 2

**AN: Okay, I'm so glad that people enjoyed this, i was a little worried at how it would be taken. So for those of you who asked, i have done another chapter. Keeping with the rating it won't be anything saucy, but i do plan on doing an outtake for those of you who would like to read one.** **Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Three days later, I sat watching as people passed me by, hurrying through the bustling streets as the moved on to the next busy event in their lives. I smiled as I watched a small girl, being held in her father's arms as he manoeuvred his way in and out of the crowd. The storm had brought out the crazies. People throwing around the fact that the world was ending, all because of a simple thunderstorm and power outage. But my world. Well my world was just beginning. And part of that was due to the man who had just walked into the small café I had found.<p>

Standing up to greet him, he walked over to me, placing a soft gentle kiss, the kind that lingered on your lips for the rest of the day, reminding you constantly of the person who put it there. Yeah he gave me one of them. I couldn't help but smile as we pulled apart, whispering my feelings of our time apart.

"I missed you baby" I whispered softly, still in his embrace. The days we had lost of filming due to the storm, meant that production had bumped up all of a schedules to make up for the lost time, meaning, that unless we were shooting a scene together, which were far and in between. I really hadn't had the chance to catch up with him.

"I missed you too baby" he replied, pulling me into him again, holding me close to his chest. I felt as he relaxed at my embrace. Inhaling softly as he held me too him. "Two days, is too long. I thought for sure by now you would have found someone better than me" he joked as we pulled apart and sat down.

"there was this one guy, and extra I think" I joked back "but it didn't work out. Conflicting schedules and all" I finished a cheeky smile playing on my lips.

"is that so" he said, reaching across the table to grab my menu from me.

"hey, what is wrong with yours?" I asked with a little bit of attitude.

"Nothing. Yours is just better?" he answered easily. Ignoring my snippiness

"ha, and why is that exactly" I continued

"well, because it's yours of course" he finished as a waiter arrived to take our order.

"what can I get for you today miss?" he asked politely not looking up from his pad

"can I please just have a large cappuccino" I ordered.

"same for me please?" he said, waiting as the waiter took our order down and left to place it at the kitchen. "your not eating?" he asked concerned.

With a quick shake of my head to answer him I quickly shot back "neither are you"

"I was think more along the lines of having a quick drink here and then making our way out for a bit of sight seeing, before we get called back by the dragons" he ended with a joke, earning a slight chuckle from me.

"sight seeing sounds fun. I've always wanted to go out and see the place, but with everything going on with filming I have never had the time" I said relaxing back into my chair as the waiter bought our drinks back.

"well I guess, today is your lucky day Miss Stewart. Prepare to have the best uninformative guide of the town you have ever imagined" he continued to joke.

We sat there, in the little old café, enjoying our drinks and each other's company, even though it had only been two days since we last seen each other, and in all honesty we had even really been that far away from each other, but it seems that in those two days, our lives had endured expediential experiences that we just had to share with each other.

"I've got this" he said, placing his hand over mine as I went to grab my purse.

"you sure?" I asked not wanting him to feel obligated to have to pay for mine. Regardless of how small the bill was.

"I'm sure" he said, standing making his way to the cash register.

I sat there, watching as he casually talked to the lady behind the register. He was so easy going. So carefree. Yet passionate, he was animated and caring. He loved what he did and he was good.. great even at what he did.

In the three years that I had known him, I began to grow accustom to the quite man, who always seemed to be there, offering his support and advice. Soon becoming my friend. I sought out his help, I needed his advice and he always willingly gave it. It was ever so grateful each and every time. We had become so close that we knew everything and anything about each other. And then the moment that would hopefully change our lives forever. I was excited that night when Kiowa decided to have a movie marathon. But what excited me even more, and even surprised me, was the fact that I realised. I wanted more with this man. I wanted to walk hand in hand with him, I wanted the soft and gentle kisses, I wanted the hard and passionate ones, I wanted to go to sleep beside him at night and wake up next to him every morning, I wanted a continued friendship, the house, the dog, the white picket fence, the arguing families, the proposal, the small elegant wedding ceremony, the thousand and a half kids, the lifetime of memories. I wanted a life with this man. I was without a doubt, head over heels madly in love with him and I was falling deeper.

That night as we 'watched' the movie, I decided it was now or never. I was over waiting. I was over all the dancing around. I wanted to see if something could progress with this amazing man and if I had to make the first move, then so be it. I was not going to let this ample opportunity pass me by. So I kissed him, I tried to convey all my feelings and intentions, but I kissed him and that opened up a whole new door of opportunities

"you ready?" he asked, surprising me out of my mental monologue.

"yes" I answered, shaking my head slightly try to clear it of what could possibly be my future.

Standing up and grabbing my bag, I slung it over my shoulder as I turned and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"what was that for?" he asked with a slight smile, wrapping an arm over my shoulders.

"this is three years three days overdue and probably rushing into things.. but I don't want to waste anymore time. I love you Chaske. I loves spending time with you and I hope that you do or can eventually feel the same way.." I was cut off with his lips on mine, stopping the words from falling. It was soft yet passionate. Pulling apart I had to ask.

"what was that for?" my eyes still closed, just taking in the scent of his aftershave.

"I love you" he whispered as he lowered his head to mine again, kissing me until I was out of breath.

"Come on, lets get out of here before we get called back to the set" I said grabbing his hand and leading him reluctantly out the front door of the café.

"only for you" he said, giving in and following in step with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to quickly thank everyone who reviewed or added me as an alert. I really did appreciate it and if i din't get a chance to reply to you it was because for some reason i have been unable to load the proper pages for it. But please don't think i didn't read or appreciate them because I truely did. Anyway keep an eye out for the outtake. Cheers<strong>


End file.
